Sur l'autre rive
by bayas
Summary: John va dévoiler une partie cachée de son passé. Friendship. Yes, Bayas est de retour ! Chapitre 2 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Cela a été dur mais j'ai réussi à récupérer ma muse Lorelei. Elle se plaisait trop à Toronto. Mais comme elle est un peu fainéante je suis obligée d'écrire cette fic avant d'avancer sur les autres.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

John regarda tout autour de lui, il était seul, seul au milieu de la nature. Il connaissait ce paysage, ces sapins, ces rochers, cette jolie cascade et cette rivière. Il leva la tête quand il entendit le cri d'un aigle qui volait dans le ciel. Oui, c'était bien un aigle de chez lui, aucun doute, car bien que les animaux de la galaxie de pégase ressemblaient par moment un peu à ceux de la Terre, là il était sûr que c'était un animal de la Terre.

Pourquoi était-il sur Terre ? Comment était-il arrivé içi ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un voyage avec le Dédale. Même aucun souvenir des jours précédents. Ok, il devenait fou et il avait des troubles de la mémoire, soit il allait le devenir à cause de son mal de tête. Il s'agenouilla devant la rivière et s'aspergea le visage.

_- Red River ! Oui, c'est Red River ! Je m'en souviens._

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait içi ? Ca faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas venu faire un tour dans cette région. Ca remontait à ... au moins 25 ans.

_- Bon, fais la liste de ce que tu sais Sheppard. Tu te trouves à Red River, tu n'as apparemment aucune blessure, du moins externe ... _

Il soupira. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un téléphone portable mais elles étaient vides. Pas de téléphone, pas d'arme, pas même un stylo. Il se releva et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Il était en tenue militaire et pas en civil donc pas en vacance. Ouais, tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Soudain, une jeune femme apparut de l'autre côté de la rivière. Svelte, de longs cheveux noirs, une robe blanche faisant ressortir sa peau mate. Elle souriait.

_- Bonjour,_ cria t'il.

_- Bonjour John,_ répondit-elle. _Je suis contente de te voir._

_- Euh ... moi aussi. On se connait ?_

_- Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_

John grimaça. Il en avait connu de belles femmes, mais il avait tendance à oublier leurs prénoms.

_- Est ce que nous aurions eu une aventure ensemble ?_

_- Oh, mon dieu non._

_- Ah ... dommage, _murmura John.

Soudain, il se souvint que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou une illusion créée par une machine alienne. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner de la contenance.

_- Pouvez vous me dire qui vous êtes ? Amie ? Ennemie ? _

_- Tu sais au fond de toi que je ne te ferais jamais de mal Nuda Geelee._

Le coeur de John s'accéléra en entendant ce nom. Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

_- Mam ... maman ? _bredouilla le militaire.

**oOo**

Elle se tenait là, en chair et en os, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était si ... vivante ? Dans le brouillard de son esprit John se rappella que sa mère était morte alors qu'il avait à peine huit ans. Non, ce n'était pas elle.

_- Qui êtes vous ?_ hurla John en colère. _Pourquoi me faites vous souffrir comme ça ?_

_- Mon petit Nuda Geelee, rappelle toi de ton passé, rappelle toi des histoires que je te racontais avant de t'endormir, viens me rejoindre ..._

_- Tu veux que ... je traverse la rivière ?_

_- Oui, il n'y a plus de raison d'être séparés. Rejoins moi._

Il avança de quelques pas et entra dans l'eau, hypnotisé par ce fantôme du passé. Qu'avait-il a perdre ? Il avait prié tant de fois pour la revoir. Il fit quelques mètres, l'eau lui arriva au niveau de la taille. Arrivé à mi-chemin, une voix le fit se retourner.

_- Colonel, j'ai besoin de vous ..._

_- McKay ?_

Le canadien se trouvait d'un côté et sa mère de l'autre. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, rapidement.

_- Nuda Geelee, il est temps que tu te reposes, viens avec moi._

_- Sheppard, ne faites pas ça, ne nous abandonnez pas ... ne m'abandonnez pas. _

John observa Rodney, celui ci avait l'air pâle, les yeux brillants. Son équipe était sa seconde famille. Mais sa mère ... John ferma les yeux et fit son choix.

**oOo**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux tout ne fut que douleur et angoisse. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il poussa un gémissement.

_- Colonel ?_ entendit-il dans sa radio. Il fut étonné que celle ci marche encore.

_- Oui McKay._

_- Vous allez bien ?_

_- Non._

_- Ronon est parti chercher des secours. On va vous sortir de là._

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Eh ! D'habitude c'est moi qui suis pessimiste, vous allez me faire faire une crise d'angoisse si vous réagissez comme ça._

_- Désolé, je suis fatigué._

_- Alors, il ne faut pas vous endormir. Je ne sais pas dans quel état vous êtes ..._

_- J'ai mal de partout, il fait noir ..._

_- Vous croyez que vous êtes devenu aveugle ?_ s'inquiéta Rodney.

_- Non, ma lampe de poche est cassée, mais j'arrive à voir ma montre quand j'allume le cadran._ Il entendit Rodney soupirer. _Et vous ? Comment allez vous ?_

_- Ca va,_ répondit rapidement le canadien. _Quand la grotte s'est effondrée, elle est tombée plus sur vous que sur moi. Ronon a essayé de déplacer quelques roches, mais elles étaient trop lourdes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons un moyen de vous sortir de là._

_- J'en suis sûr. Euh ... Rodney ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Qu'est ce que vous savez de mon passé ?_

_- Eh bien ... pas grand chose._

_- Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de mes parents ?_

_- Non. Mais comme vous devez rester éveillé, racontez moi ..._

_- Oui, je vous dois bien ça, vous m'avez évité de traverser la rivière ..._

_- La rivière ? Quelle rivière ?_ s'inquiéta Rodney.

_- Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous parle de mes parents. Mon père était américain et ma mère ... euh ... elle était indienne._

_- Indienne ? _

_- Oui, elle faisait partie de la tribu des Cherokee. _

_- Donc vous êtes ..._

_- A moitié Cherokee, oui._

**A suivre ...**

Voilà. Alors ? Elle a bien travaillé Lorelei ? Est ce que vous voulez connaître les vieilles légendes indiennes ? Je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, l'inspiration revient petit à petit.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Charlie** non ma grande, tu n'es pas mauvaise mais Sheppy n'a rien pour lui. Un, il est un homme, deux, il est militaire, et grand trois, c'est un américain _(c'est étonnant comme je les déteste depuis que je suis passée chez eux)_. Avec un CV pareil, c'est pas gagné.

**IsaJackson** contente de voir que tu es contente. Et comme je te l'ai dit en privé, j'ai du retard (49 chapitres à lire en tout). Mouarf !

**Auvi** A quand la suite d'Alternative ? Et hop, retour de flammes ! lol.

**Choupinette** merci pour ton commentaire, en ce qui concerne Dualité, y a eu 19 chapitres d'un coup. C'est « Au secours ! ». J'irai tout de même y faire un tour.

**

* * *

** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.**

* * *

**

_- Colonel ? Colonel ? Répondez moi ! Le dormeur doit se réveiller !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ah ! Enfin, vous me répondez. Il ne faut plus me faire des coups pareils._

_- Je me suis assoupi, désolé. Dites ... vous ne venez pas de sortir une phrase culte du film Dune ? _

_- Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je vous ai appelé pendant cinq minutes,_ pesta Rodney. _Vous savez que vous ne devez pas dormir._

_- A vos ordres Docteur._

Rodney voulu répliquer mais il leva juste les yeux au ciel.

_- Donc, vous me disiez que vous étiez à moitié Cherokee ... Comment vos parents se sont rencontrés ?_

_- Ma mère travaillait à l'extérieur de la réserve à Norman (1), elle prenait le train tous les jours. Un soir, elle faisait un tour dans une fête foraine à côté de la gare pour voir les enfants s'amuser, quand elle s'est inquiétée car elle n'avait pas de montre, elle l'avait oubliée au bureau. Elle s'est alors approchée d'un groupe de jeunes et elle a demandé l'heure. Mon père le lui a donné et elle a râlé parce qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle allait rater son train. Quand elle a vu mon père rire, elle l'a engueulé. Elle est partie en courant mais c'était trop tard, elle avait raté son train. Quand elle s'est retournée, mon père était là, il l'avait suivi et pour s'excuser il lui a offert un verre en attendant qu'elle ait le train suivant (2)._

_- J'adore entendre ce genre d'histoires. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils se sont mariés rapidement ?_

_- Non, il a fallu un moment pour que la famille de ma mère accepte un homme extérieur à la tribu, mais c'était une femme très persuasive. _

_- Etait ?_

_- Oui, elle est morte il y a très longtemps, j'avais huit ans._

_- Désolé, ca ne devait pas être facile pour vous ..._

_- J'en ai bavé, mais maintenant je sais qu'elle va bien, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ..._

_- Vu ? _coupa Rodney, très inquiet pour la santé mentale de son coéquipier.

_- Oui, elle voulait que je traverse la rivière._

_- Je ne comprends pas,_ admit Rodney. _La rivière ?_

_- Dans les légendes indiennes, traverser la rivière est l'équivalent de traverser le tunnel en direction de la lumière blanche pour aller au paradis._

_- Donc, c'est une légende, et le coup que vous avez probablement reçu sur la tête vous provoque des hallucinations._

_- Merci pour votre analyse Freud !_ se vexa John.

_- Attendez ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que votre mère puisse par-delà la mort vous emmener avec elle ! Vous l'avez dit vous même, ce ne sont que des légendes._

_- Légendes basées sur des témoignages !_

La conversation tournait au vinaigre comme la plupart de leurs conversations. L'un étant plus têtu que l'autre. Mais John cette fois-ci trouva un argument de choc.

_- Donc pour le grand génie que vous êtes, vous ne croyez pas à l'après-vie ?_

_- Non !_

_- Pouvez vous donc m'expliquer le principe de l'ascension ? _

Silence.

_- Oui, mais là c'est ..._

_- Non,_ coupa Sheppard, _c'est exactement la même chose. De plus, les Cherokee sont sûrement les descendants des Atlantes._

_- Pardon ? _s'étrangla Rodney.

_- Une légende indienne Cherokee, qui circule dans toutes les tribus d' Amérique du Nord, raconte que les Cherokee ont quitté leur pays d'origine, _**_l'Atlantide_**_, dans une arche de cristal. Ils prétendent que nous devons retourner vers cette arche de cristal pour retrouver l'Atlantide (3). Je suis un Cherokee, et j'ai le gène ATA. Ce n'est pas une preuve ? _

_- Euh ... eh bien ... Je ... je ne sais pas,_ bredouilla Rodney. _Hey ! Votre théorie ne tient pas la route, Carson n'a pas du sang Cherokee. _

_- Ah bon ? Vous connaissez son arbre généalogique ?_

John savait qu'il avait marqué un point, mais cette joute verbale lui donnait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose.

_- Ouais, il faudrait peut être lancer une recherche sur les porteurs du gène. _

_- Mmmm ..._

_- Sheppard ? Ca va ?_

_- Non, je suis très fatigué._

_- Reparlons de votre mère et de la rivière. Comment avez vous su que c'était votre mère ?_

_- Elle m'a appelé par mon nom indien._

Rodney sourit en entendant son coéquipier. Un nom indien ... Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son ami soit à moitié indien.

_- C'est quoi votre nom indien ?_

_- Nuda Geelee._

_- Et ca veut dire quoi ?_

_- Rien du tout,_ répondit John sèchement. _C'est juste qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui m'appelait comme ça. Elle avait également choisi mon prénom de baptème par rapport à un grand chef indien._

_- Lequel ?_

_- John Ross, qui devint le chef de la tribu en 1828 et le resta jusqu'à sa mort en 1866. _

_- La façon dont vous parlez de votre mère me fait dire que vous l'aimiez beaucoup. Pourquoi ne pas avoir traversé la rivière ?_

_- Parce que lorsque je traversais, je vous ai d'abord entendu, et je vous ai vu. Soit j'allais vers vous, soit vers ma mère, j'ai dû faire un choix._

_- Vous le regrettez maintenant ?_

_- Non, Ronon, Teyla et vous, vous êtes ma famille de coeur, et je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner les vivants. Je retrouverai un jour ma mère._

_- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas que vous pensiez ça de nous ... de moi ..._

John sourit en entendant la gêne dans la voix du Canadien. Les discussions personnelles étaient trop rares, ça lui faisait du bien de se confier.

_- On ne discute pas assez Rodney, il faudrait que ça change. _

_- Tout à fait d'accord. _

_- Vous me promettez de ne pas rire si je vous traduis mon nom indien ?_

_- Promettre ? Je vais essayer._

_- Ok, Nuda Geelee signifie ... euh ... comment dire ..._

**A suivre ...**

(1) J'ai choisi cette ville en l'honneur de notre chauffeur de bus québécois, Norman c'est son prénom. C'est quelqu'un de génial.

(2) Voilà la véritable histoire de la rencontre de mes parents.

(3) Véritable légende. Quand j'ai lu ça j'ai tout de suite trouvé de quelle tribu allait être Sheppy. C'est pas beau ?


End file.
